Wally Gets Lost
''Wally Gets Lost ''is a 1990 Live Action-Animated American-British Family Film Which is Directed by Karl Geurs, a Don Bluth Film, Thames Television And Walt Disney Television. Cast * Frank Welker as Bugs/WALL-E (Sound And Screaming Only)/Flik The Rabbit (Squeak Only)/Baby Wally/Werewolf/Birds/Red Rabbit/Forest Animals/Ducks/Birds/Animals/Crows/Ghost/Monster Tree * Jim Cummings as Sorey Bird/Wally (WALL-E)/White Duck/Winnie The Pooh/Tigger * John Fiedler as Piglet * Joey Lawrence as Christopher Robin * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Rob Rackstraw as 7969 The Husky/Willie Bride/Gideon Bride/Gooey The Cat * Dave Foley as Russell Bride * Matthew Corbett as Himself * Brenda Longman as Soo/89 The Bird * Alec Baldwin as Flik The Rabbit/Pooh Bear on TV/A Robot on TV/Alex The Arctic Rabbit/Jermey Robot/6577 The Dog/88 The Brown Husky/Flik The Rabbit’s Father * Tress MacNeille as EVE/Little Robot/UnNamed Mother * Brad Garrett as UnNamed Dad/Little Foe (EVE’s Dad)/Wally’s Brother/Alexander The Flamingo * Tara Strong as Augie Foe * Richard Dean Anderson as Plumbot Master/1234 The Cat * Ringo Starr as Dapper Robot/Flik The Rabbit (Screaming)/Gregor The Blue Ant/Alex The Bird/Sooty (Singing) * Peggy Mahon as Lil M-O/Miss Owl/828 The Cat/99 The Dog/Flo Shumway/99 The Cat/Miley Wilbur * Thick Wilson as 55 The German Shepherd/Bob Shumway/Visible Robot * Kath Soucie as Little Bird/Magic Robot/Big Foe/Melissa Bride * Rob Cowan as Skip/83 The Maine Coon Cat * Paul Fusco as 773 The Owl/Gordon Shumway/Rick Fusterman * Peter Cullen as Eeyore/Mac The Dog/MacGeever The Beetle/Dog/Fennel Donkey/Ned The Rabbit Hunter * Teresa Gallagher as 1235 The Husky * Michael J Fox as 1492 The Ant * Mel Gibson as 567 The Jack Russell * Ben Burtt as 578 The Gopher * Lara Jill Miller as Butterfly/Caterpillar * Tom Kenny as Scrooge The Hunter * Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll/Snappy * Billy Joel as Badger/Mr. Rabbit Trivia * The Many Crossovers Between Winnie the Pooh, Sooty And ALF: The Animated Series. * The Film Has Been Released On UK VHS Distributed By Disney Videos And Thames Video. Scenes # Opening # Wally And You # Wally Gets Lost # At The Hundred Acre Wood # Pooh And Tigger Dance # All Around The World # Eeyore‘s Worst Place # Wally Uses The Waterhose # At The Sooty Show World # Wally And Sooty # The Mute Bear # Hello Hello, I Am Wally # See Us Soon! # You Need A Friend # Bye Bye # Welcome To Melmac # The Shumways # No Torturing! # Gordon Met Wally # Wally Saves The Day # EVE Meets Wally # Thank You And Hello # The Freakout # All Around The World (Reprise) # Wally And Friends To The Rescue # Wally Searches For Golden Treasure Chest # Final Battle, Werewolf # Wally And EVE Goes Home # Ending Songs * ”All Around The World” By Pooh And His Friends * ”Bye Bye!” By Wally * ”Sooty” By The Chorus * ”Thank You And Hello” By EVE And Wally * ”All Around The World (Reprise)” By EVE,Wally,Pooh,His Friends,Sooty,Soo,Matthew Corbett,Flik,Miss Owl,Lil M-O,Scampi,The Brides,Ducks,Cats,Dogs,Flamingos,Birds,Gophers,Ants,Butterflies,Caterpillars,Beetles,Donkeys,Robots and Rabbits Sequel This Movie Has Released The Sequel In May 28 2010 In United States And July 19 2010 in United Kingdom (Same Year As Toy Story 3). This Movie Has Released Another Sequel In July 28 2017 In United States. Release Date July 27 1990 Running Time 106 Minutes Music By Alan Braden (The Sooty Show) Steve Nelson and Thom Sharp (The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) Dennis McCarthy Randy Edelman Haim Saban And Shuki Levy (ALF The Animated Series) Transcript Wally Gets Lost/Transcript Gallery 69BFB529-0A4C-4F53-A1AE-31E95AC06A12.jpeg|Wally Gets Lost Opening Logos 6650B3DF-6AE1-43DC-A75F-B8F09953E634.jpeg 32CB36B3-55EC-4627-BC34-B9468660A151.jpeg 702EAA73-8956-434A-A724-C9F55711C44D.jpeg 854E9F18-CC9D-46EA-85EC-63E1A010B039.jpeg|Alien Productions (1990) US/UK Classification Cards CF4F829B-7B08-4BA7-BC52-4C3CF6E7C13A.jpeg|Rated G From US 0C30AFFD-96B2-480E-B815-3700E2713B0A.jpeg|BBFC Classification U Screen From UK VHS Category:The Real Robot Category:1990 Category:1990 films Category:United Kingdom Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in United Kingdom Category:Films about animals Category:Films about robots Category:Disney Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Disney and Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films Category:Animated Characters Category:Live Action Films Category:WALL-E Category:Crossover films